1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device, and more particularly to a storage device with wireless router function.
2. The Related Art
At present, a storage device, such as a flash drive, is widely welcomed on account of possessing such merits as easy portability, large capacity and low price. But the storage device is only adapted for data storage.
With the development of electronic technology, a wireless router comes on the market. It is commonly connected with an Ethernet network port via a wire link, and used to wirelessly provide access to a computer network or a mobile phone etc. But the wireless router can only perform the function of wireless internet.
So, with the fast development of electronic technology, a storage device with wireless router function is required.